Tena
I. U šesnaestoj svojoj godini bila je uzrasla i tanka, kao da je iz vode iskočila, i činilo se, da će biti preveć visoka, pa su joj drugarice već počele prišivati kojekakova nelijepa imena. Lice joj bilo ponešto mrko, sa onom neizrazitom bojom, kadano se još nije moglo znati, hoće li biti blijeda crnka, ili rumeno-bijela. Takova nerazvijena, nije se u prvi čas nikom osobito sviđala; nu tko ju je pomnije promotrio, vidio je da joj je lice pravilno u svakom potezu, nos ravan i sitan, čelo slično srpu, istom se počelo u gornjoj polovici bjelasati, donji dio lica pružio se ponešto u duljinu i tek se počeo zaobljivati, nijedna kost, nijedna crta nije mutila nježnog, pravilnog sklada cijelog obličja. Nu lice bilo samo još mrtvo, bez oživljujućega daha; samo mrke sjajne oči kao da su prerano sazorjele, poput mirisa u poluzelene voćike, te odavale, da će one pravilne crte, dok se ispune, dok se izravnaju i ožive bojom prve mladosti, stvoriti ljepotu, kakovom narav zna uresiti samo rijetke žene. Tko ju je vidio zažarenu od žege ili posla, taj je bez dugog razmišljanja rekao da će biti ljepotica; a tko ju je opet zatekao ozeblu i pomodrjelu, taj ju je sažalnim okom pogledao, kao da gleda tešku bolesnicu. Nije bila od onih preranih ljepota, nego od onih, koje se pokasno razvijaju, ali tim savršenije. Mati joj bila boležljiva, pa je jedva čekala, da digne svoju Tenu (Tereziju) do osamnaeste godine, da ju uda, makar ona drugi dan poslije svadbe umrla. A imala je mati i radšta da se žuri sa Teninom udajom, jer ostane li iza nje neudana, sam Bog znade, što će od nje biti kraj onakova oca, kakav je Tenin bio. Jerko Pavletić bio je lijenčina, nemarišan čovjek, koji je i sebe i sve okolo sebe prepuštao milosti Božjoj, a k tomu još onaj kukavni dobričina, koji će društvu za volju i kapu svoju zapiti. U hrvatskoj Slavoniji nisu rijetki takvi ljudi. Kao što je polako išao, tako je polako i mislio, i radio, i jeo kao da ne radi on sam toga, nego kao da ga netko potiskuje. Da mu nije bilo žene, po njemu bi kuća ostala i bez ruha i bez kruha; žena mu je bila od onih rijetkih žena, koja je i kruh mijesila i konje napajala i za kućnu krajcaru se brinula. A kada bi joj dozlogrdilo, spopala bi čovjeka za ramena pa ga prodrmala, kao da joj je dijete a ne muž: - Ma zar te nije pred Bogom i pred ljudima stid, da ja ovakova crknita radim i za tebe i za sebe, a ti se protežeš kao mačak pod slaninom? Diži se, nevolja te odnijela! On bi na to samo pljucnuo, pomaknuo kamiš iz jednoga kraja usta u drugi, nasmijao se onako lijeno, - kao da mu je i to teško bilo, i kao da ne može pojmiti, čemu li ga ona tjera na posao! Ako joj takom zgodom pođe za rukom, te ga zbilja otisne onda i Bože pomozi; ali ne bude svaki put tako, nego on ostane, gdje je i bio, samo pokima glavom i smrsi štogod jezikom, a onda mora da zašuti, jer ako mu još koju riječ prigovori, to se on digne, pa kao da će se latiti posla; tobože šušne ovdje-ondje ponešto, a uistinu on to gleđe, kako bi neviđeno umaknuo iz dvorišta, pa onda ravno u gostionu. A sada me čekaj, draga ženo, do preksutra! Drhtalo mu srce od veselja, što ju je prevario. Nu obično, nije ga mogla dočekati, nego je morala sama ići po njega, te ga koje silom, koje milom kući dovući. - Ode po Jerka! - govorilo se po selu, kada su ju vidjeli, kako ravnim i odlučnim korakom ide prema gostioni. Eto takav je bio! A da je takav bio, nije samo on i njegova troma narav kriva bila. Dok je jošte opstajala zadruga Pavletić, on je bio svinjarom; za cijeloga zadružnoga života on nije ništa drugoga znao raditi, doli čuvati svinje. Kada se je zadruga raspala, bilo je njemu trideset godina, i sada preko noći morade, da od svinjara postane kućegazda, gospodar. A on ne zna ni kako se plug drži, ne zna ni kola rastaviti, ne ima pojma, da svatko mora porez plaćati! Do sada nije on svega toga ni smio, ni trebao znati: kućegazda ga je opredijelio za svinjara i time je zadaća malone cijeloga mu života unaprijed odsječena bila. On je svako jutro dobio svoj komad kruha i komad slanine, te ga nije bilo briga, imade li u žitnici jošte brašna ili nema, nije ga bilo brige, otkle kućegazda smaže krajcaru, da na jesen svima kupi odjeću i obuću; nije ga bilo brige, je li se dalo poorati i posijati, je li marva gine ili se plodi. Zar je sada on kriv, što je sva ta silesija posla najedanput grunula na njegova leđa, da mu se je sav život uzmiješao sad iza onoga plandujućega drijemeža, da najednom postane čovjek, koji se u sve razumije, u sve, od sjetve pa do žetve? On je do sada bio sličan stupu, koji je uz ostale stupove držao ogromnu zgradu - koja se zvala zadruga - na sebi, nu sada, kada dignuše krov, kada razrušiše brvna i gredice, nije ni on mogao sam o sebi opstati, jer ga nisu tako ni namjestili da sam o sebi stoji, nego tako da jedan drži drugoga. Čim su ga malo rasklimali, odmah je i pao. Zar je čudo, da je taj nagli prelaz pomutio sve njegovo dojakošnje pojimanje o svijetu, da je taj društveni prevrat njega survao u ponor, u kojem se nije znao ni maknuti, te se napokon podao onoj mrtvoj nemarnosti, onoj ledenoj besćutnosti za sve, što je oko njega? U takovim prilikama odrasla je Tena. Nu taj domaći život nije imao nikakova upliva na nju; prvo zato, jer to nije bilo ništa izvanrednoga u selu, a drugo jer ona nije bila tanje ćudi, a da bi je se takova što dojmiti moglo; uvrgla se posve u oca. - Što će biti, Tena, od tebe kada ja umrem? - znala ju mati požaliti. - A što bi bilo? Bit će što i sada - odgovorila bi ona glasom, kojim niti je žalila majku, niti sebe. Kada je nastupila sedamnaestu godinu, poče se raspupavati i to tako naglo, da je svaki dan drugačija, svaki dan ljepša bivala. Ona, sve do sada uspavana životna snaga, briznula najednom u sav mah; u visinu nije više rasla, nego se samo zaokruživala, dokle god joj nije punoća sa visinom u potpuni sklad došla. Seoski ženskari baciše na nju oko, te pođoše oko nje optrkivati. Mati je znala, koji je čas kucnuo, pa ju je čuvala i branila, kako je najbolje znala. Bilo je i momaka, koji joj ponudiše ruku, nu njoj bio jedan kao i drugi. Majka je pričekala jedan časak, da vidi, kojega će ona izabrati, nu kada se naposljetku uvjerila, da iz njenoga srca ne izbija ni napram jednomu ljubavni žar, izabere ona Jozu Matijevića, momka i dosta uglednog i dosta imućnoga. Tena niti se je osobito radovala, niti branila proti materinjem izboru; ta njezina hladnoća u čas, gdje bi trebala, da kipi, nije se materi baš svidjela, nu ipak joj odlanulo, jer je znala da ju Joza voli, i da je Matijevićima u volji. Majka je malo zatim umrla. Tena nije puno plakala za njom, jedno već zato, jer nije bila plačljive naravi, a drugo, jer joj je sada bilo u srcu kao čilom konju, koji se oteo i odletio na prostrane njive i poljane u zlatnu slobodu... Tena kao da do sada nije ni mislila svojom glavom, ni ćutila svojim srcem; vođa njezin, pokojna mati, zastirala je svojom osobom, svojom naukom cio put pred njome, te ona od cijelog svijeta nije ništa ni vidjela, ni čula, doli jedine svoje matere. A sada najednom puče joj nedogledan vidik pred očima, a ta neizvjesnost salijevala se u jedan jedini pojam: ja sam ja; sve što je na meni, moje je!... Kolika li ju je slast obuzela, kada je oćutila da će sama ravnati svojom voljom, svojom mišlju, svojim tijelom... A ono crno njezino oko zasjalo, raširilo se, kao da kani cio svijet uhvatiti u svoj okvir, pa ga upiti u bujne mlade grudi. Podrhtala je na pomisao, da je sada sav svijet njezin. U taj čas razmjestiše se austro-ugarske čete po cijeloj Posavini, da u zgodan čas pređu u Bosnu. U Jerkovoj kući smjestiše vodnika Jaroslava Beraneka. Mladomu tomu čovjeku malo nije pamet stala, kada je ugledao Tenu. Misao, slična onoj, da je ljubimac bogova, što baš njega smjestiše u tu kuću, bila je prva koja mu je sinula glavom. Kao vojnik prošao je kroz mnoge gradove i sela, mnogoj je djevojci zavrtio mozgom, u mnoge je krasne oči zavirio, ali na divotu, kao što je Tena, nije naišao. Tena, ta bajna djevica, opčarala ga u prvi mah, i srce mu silno kucalo od radosti, jer je bio uvjeren, da je dražesna Tena nedužno djevojče, nježna ružica, kojom će okititi on svoje puste čežnje. Srce bi mu zaigralo, kada bi pomislio, da će on prvi srkati med sa njezinih rumenih usna, da će on prvi obljubiti ono milo lišce. Da, presretan bijaše, što je uprav njega zapala ta sreća! Kada ga je Tena onako cifrasto počešljanoga, na kicošku naherenom kapicom, s tankom virginijom u ustima, s crljenom vojničkom knjigom za izbočenim prsima prvi put ugledala, i opazila, kako ju on bezobrazno-ljupko promatra i važe, onda samo što ne prasnu u veseo smijeh, samo što mu ne reče: evo me, tu sam, govori, ako si momak!... A onaj plamen, što joj je taj čas izbijao iz očiju, potvrđivao je njemu onu njegovu misao, da je ona već njegova... I on joj je zbilja progovorio, i to toli drsko-umiljato, kao što joj njezin Joza nigda nije znao govoriti. Kao što je ona njega prvim pogledom, tako je on nju prvom riječju osvojio. Kada je Joza druge večeri došao k njojzi na divan, bilo je njoj, da mu kaže: a tko si ti i po što si došao amo? Pričinio joj se takav neznatan, takav budalast, da joj je bilo, da mu se u pol lica nasmije. Gdje bi ona pokraj vodnika mogla samo jedan časak misliti na Jozu! Ovaj joj govori i pripovijeda, što joj i svi momci u selu pripovijedati imaju; kaže joj, da ju voli, zapliće i jezikom i mišlju, kada mu ona oštrije pogleda u oči, - a ovaj joj priča o čarobnim gradovima, sjajnim svečanostima, od kraljeva i đenerala, tetoška oko nje, sjekne ju pogledom, da joj krv stane, te ona kao polumrtva, bez snage, tek se nasloni licem o njegovo rame, a on ju onda miluje. Ona je zbilja ljubila, ljubila prvi puta. Da nije vidjela vodnika, ona možebiti za cijeloga svoga života ne bi ni znala, što je prava ljubav. Na selu, gdje svatko svakoga pozna, gdje si od malih nogu odrasao sa onima, koji u isti čas počimaju ljubiti kada i ti, gdje su uvijek jedni te isti, na kojima si vidio svaku i najmanju promjenu u tjelesnom i duševnom razvoju od djetinstva pa do muževne dobe, za te osobe ne može srce da plane pravom, božanskom ljubavlju, tu ljubav istiskuje svakidanje poznavanje, tu je navika - smrt ljubavi. Da ona plane, treba joj neviđene dosle osobe, nepoznatog glasa, neobičnog pogleda, novih riječi. I on je nju ljubio, ako i ne prvom ljubavlju kao ona njega, ali ipak ljubavlju, od koje nije nijedno drugo čuvstvo njegovo naprama njoj jače bilo. On je bio Čeh (cijela pukovnija bila je češka) i još neoženjen, te joj za stalno obećao, da će ju oženiti, čim se vojna dovrši; on će prodati sve svoje, što ima, pa doseliti se k njoj. On joj je pričao, kako se kod njih gospodari, kako se radi i štedi; kada bi on imao petnaest rali zemlje kao njezin otac, on bi za dvije-tri godine bio prvi gazda u selu. Nije se dosta mogao načuditi zapustjelim plodnim livadama, zanemarenom voćnjaku, razrušenoj staji. On je plivao u dragosti, kako će on sve to urediti, da će biti u redu kao u košnici... Ona ga je slušala, ali nju nije smisao njegovih riječi ni najmanje zanimao, ona je živjela o zvuku njegovog glasa, o mirisu njegovog bića, o pogledu njegovog oka. Za sve ostalo bila je ona i slijepa i gluha. Što će njoj budućnost, kada je on i sada i uvijek uza nju? Zar ima kakove prošlosti, kakove budućnosti, zar nije sav taj život samo jedan jedini slatki čas? Što je to budućnost, što je to vjenčati se, što je to biti muž i žena? Čemu sve to, kada je on i tako vjekovito u njezinim očima, kada nju nešto veže uza nj, što je ljepše i trajnije, nego li ikoje vjenčanje, kada ona živo osjeća, da je jedan dio njegovog života?... Oh! to su bili divni i sretni dani! Ili duvao sjever, ili mlatila kiša, - svega toga ona nije opažala, njoj je uvijek sjalo ono slatko sunce! U toj sreći, ona kao da je zaboravila na svoju osobu, ona nije ni opazila da se je razvila u savršenu ljepotu, da je iz njenog lica blistao čar proljetne prirode, da je cijelo njezino tijelo odisalo mirisnim, bujnim životom poput rascvjetalog ružinog grma. Ona nije sve to vidjela, jer je njoj sav svijet bio lijep, toli lijep da ona u toj duševnoj ljepoti nije ni opažala svoje tjelesne ljepote. Ona nije ni znala da živi, a to je vrhunac ljudske sreće. Dani njezini tekli su jedan kao i drugi, ona nije ništa neobičnoga u svojoj ljubavi doživjela, sve je bilo jednostavno, svakidanje, bez ikakovih osobitosti, bez promjena i zaprijeka. A gdje bi i bilo, kada je ona s njime živjela pod jednim krovom, jela iz jedne zdjele, pila iz jedne čaše? A nije ju nitko ni prekoravao radi njezine ljubavi, niti joj je itko zavidio. Opažalo se doduše u selu, da sve ljepša biva, da joj neće biti ravne, ali u taj čas nije za to nitko mnogo mario, jer mnoge žene i djevojke u selu imale su svoga vojnika - ljubovnika, sve je bilo zadovoljno i sretno! Sve da joj je i mati živa bila, ne bi ni ona toj ljubavi na kraj stati mogla, jer dolaskom vojske nahrupila je ljubav kao pošast, koje nitko ne zapriječi. Ne samo Teni, nego cijelomu selu bili su ti dani neprekidna svečanost, svakdanji sajam, vesela svetba... Napokon došao čas rastanka: stigla vojništvu zapovijed da valja kod Brčke preći u Bosnu. Sada nasta graja, jauk i naricanje. I Tena je naricala; suza nije imala, ali crljene, nabreknute oči, blijedo lice, ukočen, tumarajući pogled kao u luđaka, sve su to bili svjedoci, da joj se srce kida iz dubine. Prvi dan bila je kao obumrla; niti je jela, niti govorila. Istom drugi dan trgnu se životom: cijelo popodne probavila u selu, a u noći, pred polazak, kad je on već spavao, prekrsti ga ona triput, i sveže mu sitnu sliku Majke Božje i još nekakav smotak oko vrata. I dok je on spavao, ona je molila nad njim molitve, kakovih ne ima u nikojem molitveniku, već molitve kakove smišlja ljubeća, uzdrmana duša. Poslije te molitve kao da joj je olakšalo, minula je ona prva besvijesna bol, te ona vedrog pogleda očekivala čas rastanka. Kada je ranom zorom bojna trublja zatrubila, nisu samo vojnici skočili na noge i pripravili se na polazak, nego sve što je u selu živoga bilo. Uz vojničku prtljagu vozio je Posavac sve što je najboljega u svojoj kući imao, da zadnji puta pogosti vojnika polazećega u boj. Za pukovnijom vojnika pako išla je pukovnija žena, sve obučene kao da prate brata na groblje... Na blatnoj nizini ispod Brčke ugleda još jednom svaka svoga, a kada iz Brčke sa vitoga tornja padoše prvi hici na slavonsko tlo i kada na taj pozdrav Uhatiusov top posla prvu svoju bombu preko Save, a lagani ratni brod uze krstariti po mutnoj Savi, u taj čas, kada se Brčka pođe dimiti i gorjeti, pređoše austro-ugarske čete Savu i stupiše na bosansko tlo. I dok su te čete koracale po tijesnim ulicama Brčke, dotle su ih pratili zadnji pogledi, pozdravljali zadnji uzdasi s onu stranu Save... - Zbogom, željo moja! Zbogom, srećo moja... II. To je bilo nekako sredinom ljeta. Tamo pod jesen zavladao u selu opet prijašnji život, pjevalo se i obijestilo, nedjeljom igrali kolo kao i uvijek, samo pogdjekoja crna, svilena marama podsjećavala, da netko nekoga još zaboravio nije. Takovih je bilo malo, ali među tima bila je Tena: crna marama na glavi bila je svjedokom, da još misli na vodnika. Poslije Miholja naumiše Matijevići da budu svatovi, nu ona nije htjela ni čuti o udaji, a Joza se usprkos oženio s djevojkom iz drugoga sela. O Svima Svetima pričeli dolaziti šumski trgovci, da izrade preko zime one lijepe hrastove, dike i ures Slavonije, koje su na dražbi kupili. Umjesto pukovnijskih četa zgrnu se sada čitava vojska radnika iz Primorja i Kranjske i rasu se poput mravi po velebnom hrastiku. Među trgovcima koji šumom trguju, bilo Bečana, Bavaraca, Engleza i Francuza. Zastupnik jedne pariške tvrtke bio je Leon Jungmann, rođeni Alzašanin. Eto njemačkog prezimena, ali imena i osvjedočenja francuskog. Čovjek to mlad, ljepušast, sitnih vatrenih očiju, crnomanjasto-bljetkaste puti, guste, tamne kose a plavih brkova. Hrvatski je govorio, u kratkim odsječenim stavcima, neke riječi i preveć oštro naglašujući, a neke opet gutajuć, te si morao istom obiknuti da ga posve razumiješ. Kao zastupnik velike tvrtke živio je Leon na gospodsku; za ured i stan iznajmio je najveću kuću, držao konje i finog kuhača. Ljepušast i galantan ubrzo je omilio mladom ženskom svijetu, te su mu se mnoge namitale. Nu njemu oko zapelo o onu veličajnu djevojku s crnom maramom na glavi, koja uz sve nutkanje nije te jeseni još zašla u kolo, nego samo postrance promatrala ples. Crna marama, kao snijeg bijele skute i oplećak, oči kao dvije munje, bljetkasto rumeno lice, jedva vidljiv porazan posmiješak, koji je tek lebdio na usnama ni ne dirnuv se velebne tišine sjajnoga lica. Takova je stajala do kola, kada ju je Leon prvi puta vidio. On već nije ni skidao pogleda s nje, dočim je ona njega tek ispod marame sjeknula okom, više iz dosade, što ju toliko promatra, nego iz izvjedljivosti. Dok je taj njezin mir nju veličao, njega je sve većma dražio. On je ubrzo saznao, tko je ona i čija je. Još iste večeri poruči on po nju i po još nekoliko najljepših djevojaka, da dođu k njemu, da ih počasti. Pripravio im je cigansku glazbu i po izbor poslastica... Sve su došle, samo Tena nije. U sjajno rasvijetljenim i francuskim sjajem uređenim sobama one se obijestile, jele datulje i čokoladu, pile čaj i slatki liker, vješale se Leonu oko vrata, draškala ga svaka, kako je najbolje znala, samo da mu omili, nu on se samo smijuckao, radoznalo ih promatrao i pomišljao na - Tenu. I sljedećih dana ju pozivao, nu ni sada ne htjede doći. Ostale djevojke ogovarale ju pred Leonom, da je soldatuša, da plače za vodnikom; uistinu pako bilo im je drago, da Tena ne dolazi k Leonu, jer su znale, da im je najopasnija suparnica. Nije im ni to bilo baš pravo, što već triput dolaze k Leonu, a još nikako ne mogu na njemu raspoznati, koja mu je najmilija. Dok su Primorci izrađivali hrastovu dužicu, dotle su siromašniji Posavčani pravili hvate od jasenovine i grabovine; među tima bio je i Jerko Pavletić. Prigodom isplate sjetio se Leon njegovog imena, te, opitav se kod poslovođe, sazna da je to Tenin otac. - Recite vašoj kćerci da to nije lijepo od nje što neće da dođe k meni. Kada mogu druge djevojke, zašto ne bi mogla i ona doći? Na, ponesite joj ovo, i recite joj, da ju neću pojesti ako k meni dođe, govorio Leon u pol šale u pol zbilje, i pruži Jerku tri kutije raznoga slatkiša, a osim toga zapovjedi kuhaču da napoji Jerka i vinom i rakijom. Kada se je Tena ujutro probudila i pred posteljom vidjela one kutije nemalo se iznenadi. - A što je to, otkle to? - upita oca. - Pogodi! Ona se zacrljeni kao da si ju rumenilom polio, i pogodi. - No, pa zar ti nije pravo? Druga bi jedva dočekala, a ti se nećkaš. Bilo bi već vrijeme, da izbiješ iz glave onoga soldata, baš je njemu stalo do tebe! Zar ne vidiš, što druge djevojke rade? - Jedva čekaju, da ih gospodin Leon pozove na večeru. Sinoć je svaka dobila svilenu maramu, a ti ideš u sedam sati u krevet kao kokoš... - Jesi li ti poludio?... - Poludio ja ne poludio, samo nije pametno od tebe, da ne ideš, kada te zove. Da vidiš, kako se kod njega sjaji i blista, da vidiš, kakove su tamo slike, kakovi su tamo ormari, zdjele i noževi, kako tamo miriše!... I cio dan joj je prigovarao, što ne ide k Leonu, i cio dan joj je govorio, kako će joj dobro biti, kako se neće morati brinuti ni za marame ni za cipele, samo ako ode tamo k njemu. I ona je otišla. On, otac, sam ju je odveo tamo. Kada je stupila pred Leona, zasramila se, da nije znala ni ustiju otvoriti, tek pod silu nastojala, da se nasmiješi; nu kada je pregledala sav onaj neviđeni sjaj Jungmannovih soba, kada je čula, kako joj laska i udvara, kako ju nježno nutka sa ovim i onim, ona se brzo razabrala i osokolila. Ženska narav ubrzo nadjačala prvu sramežljivost, te ona u koji čas bila kao u svome. One sjajne slike sa divnim golim ženama, ona ogromna zrcala na svakom zidu, ona niska, široka, željezna postelja naslikana svakojakim cvijećem sa bijelim mirisavim jastucima i plavim svilnim pokrivačem, sve ju to zatravilo. Čas po čas, te se njoj već pričinjalo kao da je sve to samo za nju stvoreno, da je ona, njezino tijelo jedan dio te raskoši i sjaja. Leon ju samo promatrao i vještački analizirao njezina čuvstva i misli u taj čas. On je vidio kako se njezina oporost i sramežljivost sve pomalo gubi, kako novi predmeti nova čuvstva u njoj rađaju. To su bili časovi u kojih mnoga žena pada i kleca pred silom i sjajem bogatstva. On je dobro opazio da se ona više divi tom sjaju, negoli njemu samu; on je tek u drugom redu dolazio, tek kao posjednik svega toga, ali je i znao da drugačije ne može ni biti ondje gdje se ljubav kupuje. - No, kako ti se to sviđa? - upita ju on, siguran, da je već predobljena. - Dobro, bolje nego ti. On prasne u smijeh i poljubi ju u usta. Ona se sa toga poljupca samo lecne u duši, ali vanjština joj jedva jedvice pokaza da joj je taj cjelov nenadan. A on je neprestance čavrljao, neprestance joj pokazivao ovo i ono, neprestance ju milovao, tako da ona nije ni imala vremena, da dođe k sebi, da dobro pomisli, što se to oko nje zbiva. Ona je bila posvema u njegovoj struji, snaga njezine vlastite volje izgubila se sasvime, te ona kao da je tumarala po divnim poljanama slatkoga sna... Kada se je te noći kući vratila i sva uzburkana obraćala po postelji, ne mogavši usnuti, vrtile joj se po glavi misli slične onima, kada joj je mati umrla. Kuda slične! Onda još neiskusna djevica, koja je kao u magli tek nagađala slasti svijeta, a sada obožavana, svijesna svoje ljepote, srca već smirenog, koje je već duboko zaronilo u ljudsku narav prebirajući kao među voćem jednu slast i radost od druge. To prebiranje navratilo joj misao k onima danima prve njene ljubavi. Ej! koja li je ono blaga duševna svjetlost bila spram sadanjega ljeskanja, koje ti vid očinji zablištuje... Ona je danas ljubila drugoga čovjeka, ali u toj ljubavi nije bilo onog nadzemaljskog čara, kao negda, dok ju je cjelivao onaj vodnik! I u taj čas zasinula joj dosle nepoznata misao, da ima nešto u čovjeka, što se ne da ni zlatom otkupiti, ono nešto božanskoga, čime se srce samo jedanput može orajiti. Ta misao nije ju dugo zabaviti mogla; ona je sve to većma blijedila pod dojmom današnjih doživljaja, koji su još preveć novi i neobični bili, a da bi dopustili mjesta davnim uspomenama... I prebirajući i nadalje misli svoje i čuvstva, ona nakani da im poprati razvitak od onoga časa, kada joj je majka rekla da joj valja udati se, - ali nije nikako mogla slijediti tragove tomu razvoju. Ona je samo dvije točke, dva križopuća jasno i točno vidjela, ali stalne staze do njih nije naći mogla. Prelom sa Jozom Matijevića bio je časovit, silan, kao hitac iz puške, ništa ga ne bi moglo sastaviti, ali je i bio takav prirodan, takav nužan, da drugačije nije moglo ni biti. Ali ovaj drugi pad, ovaj drugi skok sa putanje, na koju je ljubav vodnikova ju navela i skoro godinu dana vodila, ovaj drugi nije joj se više onako prirodan i nuždan činio. Ona još nije točno znala, što ju je bacilo u Leonov naručaj? Da li očevo nagovaranje, da li Leonovo bogatstvo, ili ona neka neponjatna izvjedljivost, koja se skriva u najdubljem dnu ženskoga srca, - ili sve to skupa? A da nije prvo ljubila vodnika, bi li mogla učiniti ono, što je sinoć učinila? To joj se pitanje pričinilo još najzanimivijim u cijelom tomu prebiranju, i ona ga sto puta odgovorila sa "da" i sto puta sa "ne". Pomisao na prvi sastanak sa vodnikom odgovorila joj sa odrješitim "nikada"; pomisao na sinoćnju večer kod Leona govorila joj drugačije. Napokon je razabrala, da nije sa svojom dušom i srcem načistu, da je nešto jačega, što ju naprijed potiskuje, te da se je ona toj nepoznatoj moći podala kao iver laganom talasiću, koji se njime igra, te ga sada k obali, a sada od obale prenaša. I u toj misli je usnula, a kada se je probudila, bila joj je uspomena na sinoćnju večer toli slatka i draga, da nije pravo znala, što li je uistinu doživjela, a što samo sanjala. I ta slast podržavala se je cijeloga dana, te je ona nekim tajinstveno-ugodnim strahom dočekala večer i othrlila k Leonu. Tako je proživjela zimu; bio to život sličan sjajnomu vatrometu, koji je jednako sjajan i kada se rađa i kada ga nestaje. Kao onda u slasti čiste, nepomućene ljubavi, koja nije ništa drugoga, nego samo izmjeničnu ljubav tražila, tako je sada živjela u raskošju tijela i neograničenih želja. Ona je imala, što god joj je srce zaiskalo, ona se nosila kao ni jedna djevojka u selu, ona nije znala, što je danas a što sutra, jedna radost izmjenjivala drugu. Ona nije znala, što su dani, što li su noći, ona je samo za onaj časak večeri, kada se je obukla što je znala ljepše, te pošla k Leonu; ona je samo znala za one raskalašene časove, kada je stupila u njegove tople mirisave sobe, te, osovivši junonski stas, sa onim izvjedljivim posmješkom, koji je više titrao u očima nego na usnama, stala usrijed sobe, i kao u čudu šaptala tiho tihano: a gdje si ti?... A dotle se on negdje sakrio, pa je ona morala sve sobe obići, dok bi ga našla. A i tada obijesti i smijehu ni kraja ni konca. Svake nedjelje i svakog svetka dovela bi ona tri-četiri svoje najbolje i najljepše drugarice, te bi onda pri ciganskoj glazbi slavila ljepota i obijest slavlje, kakovog nisu ni elisejske poljane poznavale. Ej! pusta ciganska glazbo, bezbrižna i lukava, slatka i obijesna kao cio život ciganski! Ti strasti budiš još neprobuđene, ti ih poput vignja rasplamsavaš u plamen, te već na pol utrnutu žeravicu nanovo raspaljuješ, dok sva u pepeo ne izgori! Sada si vatrena kao oganj, a sada cviliš kao vijor oko hladnoga šatora ciganinovog. I dok su nje tri-četiri, rasplamane tom divljom glazbom, sad bezobrazno, sada kriomice - prkosno pokazivale zamamnije oblike svoga tijela, raskalašene bljeskutaje svoga duha, mamene popijevke sitnog grla, dok su one oponašale i oživljavale slike onih divnih polunagih ženskih likova, što su visjeli na zidovima, dotle je Leon sa još dvojicom-trojicom svojih prijatelja promatrao te bljeskove ženske ljepote, njega je mašta prenijela u onaj njegov obožavani grad "siromašnih lavica", "gospođa s kamelijama", njemu u taj čas bilo kao da nije u slavonskoj šumi, nego u "Naninom boudoiru". A onaj mladi, ljepušasti ciganin Đorđe, komu je tek na očima, na ponešto +vitičavoj kosi i bisernim zubima ostao zadnji trag istočnog plemena, gusla, gusla, da ti se čini, i zadnju je kap krvi prelio u to gudalo. Kao pijan, kao lud poteče s njima, izvraća očima, potrzava tijelom, a kako se kolo oko njega kreće, tako se on bjesomučno sad sagiba, sad uspravlja, da ne možeš razabrati, ravna li on plesom ili ples s njime. Dok je Leon hladnim pogledom promatrao ljepotu plesačica, vještački ocjenjujući, što je na ovoj, što na onoj ljepše, dotle je Đorđu ljubav zamaglila oči, te on nije nikoga vidio doli - Tene. Pogibajući od strasti, ona bi ga i udušila, da nije bilo onih gusala, u koje je salijevao burni oganj svoga srca; on se je zibao na vlastitoj glazbi, on se je u kolu postojano držao Tene, sada joj se pomičuć, sada sagibljuć, kao da bi rado, da ona uz one najtananije zvuke i šapat njegova srca čuje: A gle žica - kako kuca, A gle srce - kako puca! Tako joj je on tiho pjevao i šaptao. A ona, visoka, ohola kao jelen, uzrujana i rumena, odišući ružičinim mirisom, samo bi časimice sjekla okom po Leonu, da vidi, koju on najviše motri. Njoj je bio Leon kao i Đorđe, jer ona više nije znala što je ljubav. Ona je bila u onomu sretnomu raspoloženju, te je osjećala, da joj se svatko divi, da ju svatko ljubi, a ona da ne mora nikoga. Prije, dok je ljubila, uživala je svu slast i sreću ljubavi, ali i sve one boli i muke ljubećega srca: sada je bilo ono prvo, ali nije bilo ovoga drugoga. Bila je samoj sebi lagana kao ptica; nije marila, što toliki čeznu za njom, što joj Leon više puta ljubomorno zaviri u oči, što je Đorđe napustio i kuću i ženu, te kao lud mahnita za njom. - Budite svi bogati kao Leon, pa ću onda biti i vaša! - Takova nešto odzvanjalo je u dubini njene duše, kad god je opazila, da ju muško oko požudno promatra. Kao što negda nije htjela da čuje za ikoga osim vodnika, tako ju sada sve izvjesnije obladavalo čuvstvo da ona ne pripada samo jednomu jedinomu čovjeku, i ta misao bivala joj svaki dan pitomija. Jednomu samo čovjeku pripadati, gdje joj se toliki nude, činilo joj se nepravedno. Iz njene duše sve je većma ponestajalo onoga svetoga plamena, koji je čuvao sliku jednoga jedinoga čovjeka, ne puštajući ni u blizinu ikoje drugo biće. U njenom srcu, u njenom pojimanju svijeta i životu nastala nova tvorba, njena čuvstva počela se u novom obliku kristalizirati, a taj oblik činio se njojzi sada puno prirodniji od onoga, kada je jedinoga vodnika ljubila. Tu novu kristalizaciju njezinih čuvstava opazio je i Leon, jer on ne samo da je anatomički rasuđivao ljepotu njezinoga tijela, nego je potanko pratio i razvoj njenih misli i čuvstava. I akoprem su oni međusobno sve to bliže bivali, ipak je on opažao, kako njezin govor sve slobodniji biva, kako njezina čuvstva sve prostija i divljija bivaju, kako njoj svakim danom ponestaje onih mekanih, stidljivih izraza, kojima žena obavija golotinju tijela i duše svoje. Nu njemu nije baš puno do svega toga stalo; on nije u nju zaljubljen bio, ona nije bila njegova žena, ona mu je bila gotovo kao svaka druga, s tom razlikom da mu je krasota njenoga tijela ugađala ne samo očima nego i duhu. On nije ni za to bio puno mario da li ona njega ljubi ili ne; to je njemu bila deveta, gdjeno je znao, da ju po volji može milovati. - Voliš li ti mene? - upita ju on kadgod, milujući ju bijelim punim rukama. - A što ti ja znadem kazati! Više puta baš mislim: vidiš, kako ti je kod njega lijepo i dobro, a onaj soldat nije imao baš ništa, a ipak sam onoga volila, ja ne znam ni sama zašto... Bože moj, ala sam luda bila!... A kada bi se na te riječi preko njegovog lica prevukao jedva vidljiv mrk potez, spopala bi ga ona za glavu pa privukla k sebi, te šaputala: - Volim ja i tebe; ded pogleđi mi u oči, tako, lijepo, - je li, da te volim? - I pomilovala bi ga onako, kako se valjan lovački pas pomiluje, i poljubila bi ga dva-tri puta, i prasnula u smijeh, samo da taj razgovor što brže mine. On je dobro znao da ona ljubi njegov novac, njegove lijepe sobe, i onaj burni raskalašeni život u tim sobama, ali to njega nije ni peklo ni snuždivalo, on je znao da nije ni tražio samotnu ljubicu, koju će presaditi u svoj vrt, nego ružu, koju će si zadjeti za prsa, da mu miriši i ugađa - jedan dan. On je nju volio toliko, koliko i zemlju, u kojoj je sada živio: on nije došao u Slavoniju, da ostane navijek u njoj, da bude članom te zemlje, da s njom diše i uzdiše, ne, on je došao, da se okoristi onim što je u njoj lijepoga, i vrijednoga, on je došao da se obogati u toj zemlji, a kada se obogati, onda da rekne: zbogom ostaj, lijepa zemljo, ja te više ne trebam, ja idem u svoj kraj, u svoj rod, da potrošim ono, što sam u tebi ubrao!... To isto je njemu i Tena bila... Tena je u taj čas sjala u potpunom ženskom blistavilu; mladost i ljepota dosegla onu najvišu točku, koja se nigda više ne povraća. Bajnost mladenačkih sila povećavao bezbrižan život, izabrano jelo, čistoća - kupala se je svaki dan kao i Leon - te njena ljepota kao da neće uvenuti, kao ono cvijeće, što svakog jutra ljepše cvate. Đorđe je mahnitao za njom; fanatizmom istočnjaka snivao on samo o njoj: ona je njemu bila "slađa nego mana nebeska". On je znao za svaki njezin korak, on ju je izdaleka pratio, kada je išla k Leonu, i pratio ju kada se je vraćala odanle; on je radi nje dan na dan tukao svoju ženu, malu ciganku Marušku, a ona opet kraj svih udaraca neugasivom ljubavlju ginula za njime, za lijepim svojim Đorđem. Đorđe je jedva dočekao nedjelju, da opet pođe k Leonu, da opet zagusla i nagne glavu do Teninih grudi, da opet jednom oćuti toplinu i miris njenog bijelog, bujnog tijela. Jedne tople travanjske noći kada se ona samotnom ulicom vraćala od Leona kući, zaguslaše iznenada iza nje gusle tiho, ugušeno. Bio je Đorđe; ponešto ugrijan vinom usudio se tik za njom poći, i uze joj guslati melodije burne, strastvene, kakovih ni on, ni ona nigda čuli nisu. Guslajući tako pratio ju sve do kuće i ušao za njom u praznu sobu, i stao usred sobe i zacvilio o ljubavi i o strasti, te je bilo, kao da su gusle same nadahnute tim bjesomučnim čuvstvom te plakale i pjevale, kako samo srce u svojim dubinama neizrecivim glasovima zaključati znade. A ona zanašajući i tijelo i dušu na krilima bjesomučne glazbe, talila se, drhtala, dok na posljetku ne podleže toj buri i strasti, te grčevito privuče Đorđa k sebi, da su mu opale gusle i lučac. Sutradan, kada se je Leon dizao - on nije ustajao prije desete, - već ga na vratima čekala žena, te se silomice utisnula k njemu u sobu. On dobre volje kao uvijek, primi ju šaljivo, a ona poče mudro okolišati, kako bi mu odala tobožnju tajnu koju je već cijelo selo znalo, naime, da je Đorđe izašao iz Tenine kuće, kad je sunce već dobrano bilo poskočilo. - Eto, vidite, kakovi su vam zahvalni - uze ona poput hvalisavog prodavača, - a plaćate ih, da ih ne bi ni car bolje plaćao, a oni gle što počiniše na - vaš račun! Sram ih bilo! Sada otvorite oči, pa pogleđite, kako vam ta ciganka vraća ljubav ljubavlju!... Umjesto da vas nosi na rukama kao zlato i mekanu svilu, a ona bitanga - pa da bi s kime, već s ciganinom!... Niste se sretno namjerili, ali da poslušate mene, dovela bih vam curu kao biser... - Biser!?... Kao što si i ti i Tena! Hajde ti, moja draga, odakle si i došla, znam ja, što tebi treba -: novaca, novaca, sve ste vi jednake, sve ste vi biser od stakla! I uzevši ženu za ramena, sam joj otvori vrata i izvede van. Akoprem ga ženina vijest nije osobito iznenadila, ipak nije rado slušao njenih vješto naperenih riječi, koje su uz Tenu i njega omalovažavale. - Biser, biser!... Bijes bi ih znao, otkle tomu narodu još ta poezija! Došla, da mi proda djevojku, a zove ju biserom; došla da jednu okalja, a drugu da mi ponudi; jedna je "bitanga" jer je već prodana, a druga je "biser", jer se istom prodaje... Tako govorio Leon sam sobom. A onaj "biser", što mu ga je žena ponudila, bila je njezina rođena kći. Ona nije slagala, njezina kći bila je zbilja još biser, jer je tek navršila petnaestu godinu. Kada se je Leon navečer vratio iz šume, nađe na stolu arak papira. U prvi čas izgledalo, kao da su djeca igrajući se išarala olovkom bijelu artiju, nu kada si bolje zavirio, vidio si, da su to slike i stihovi. A te slike i stihovi predstavljale su i opjevali su porugljivo i zlobnim načinom ljubav Đorđevu, i to sve od onoga časa, kako gusla i mahnitim okom Tenu motri, pa sve do sinoćnje noći... I slike i stihovi bili su puni onoga zloradoga pučkoga humora, da se je i sam Leon morao smijati. - Na, evo ti je pa si ju metni u okvir za uspomenu - reče on Teni jetko, kada je stupila u sobu. Ona pocrveni, oči joj planuše, te kao mamena zgrabi papir cijelom šakom. Ona je već čula da ju nešto čeka kod Leona, samo nije znala, što je i kako je. Na prvi pogled upozna ona ruku onih svojih družica, koje su skupa s njom k Leonu na igru dolazile. - Vidi te beštije! One će mene pred tobom ružiti, a da tko o njima pođe pisati, ne bi ni u tri knjige stalo... Na, evo ti ih, kada su ti one bolje!... - I zgužvav papir, baci ga Leonu u oči i izađe prkosno iz kuće. Nakon toga nisu se tri dana vidjeli: ona je htjela da ju on prvi zovne, a on opet, da ona sama skrušeno dođe. Treći dan ona već nije mogla odoljeti; prvo, jer se je utoliko navikla polaziti navečer k njemu, a drugo, jer se je bojala da je on ne bi kojom drugom zamijenio. I baš to ju je najvećma boljelo; činilo joj se da ne bi mogla preživjeti da mjesto nje druga uživa ono dobro kod Leona, da se pođe hvalisati, da ju je istisnula iz onih ubavih soba. Što je Đorđe bio kod nje, to ju nije ni najmanje peklo; njoj je to bilo kao da je usred sunčanoga dana natrkala plaha kiša, te ona pokisla, dok je samo preko puta prešla. Pa zar da je ona kriva, što se je baš u taj čas desila na otvorenom polju, kada je dažd najjače zapljuštao, zar ona može daždu zapovijedati?!.. - Falila - falila, ni prvi, ni zadnji puta... - Tako je ona umovala. Kada je Leon treću večer došao pokasno iz gostione, našao ju je u svojoj sobi, tobože rasrđenu, a ovamo joj brizgao smijeh, da se je neprestance pod ponjavu sakrivala. On je taj dan počeo već smišljati da je se riješi; nu kada ju je sada nakon tri dana vidio ljepšu nego ikada, zamamljivu, svježu, kao da ju je sada prvi puta ugledao, zaboravio je na sve, te je željno srkao poljupce sa divnog joj zamamljivog lica, kao što ju nije ni prve večeri ljubio... Pričinilo mu se dapače, da ga više ljubi, da je sretnija negoli prije. To su bili oni časovi, za koje se veli da poslje kiše sunce ljepše sjaje; nu nisu ni oni još dugo potrajali, jer je tvrtka kod koje je Leon služio, kupila od jedne podravske gospoštije veliku šumu hrastika, te Leon dobio nalog da ima što prije u Podravinu poći. Tena je problijedila na tu vijest, a i samomu Leonu došla je prilično nenadano. Zadnjih dana nije ni odilazila od njega, samo da produlji onaj ubavi život. On ju sve do sada nije ni vidio žalosnu, te je tek sada opazio, da njenoj stasitoj junonskoj prikazi ljepše pristaje onaj uzvišeni mir tugaljivosti, nego li bučna radost. Savršena ljepota ne smije na sebi nositi tragova svagdanjega posmjeha. Taj svečani mir cijelog njenog bića ganuo ga, te se u njemu probudilo sažaljenje; njemu je i nehotice došla misao da će tu divotu druge ruke grliti, druga usta ljubiti. - Što će biti od tebe, kada ja odem? Ona ne odgovori, nego ga samo pogleda i slegnu ramenima. - Hoće li ti biti žao, kada mene više ne bude? Ona ni sada ne odgovori, ali onaj neodoljivi, snatrivi pogled reče, da će joj biti žao. - Bilo bi najbolje, da se udadeš. - To bi bilo najbolje, samo kada bih ja to mogla. Da ti znadeš, što je to udati se poslije ovakovog djevojaštva, ne bi me nikada na to nagovarao. - Valjda ne misliš navijek ostati djevojkom; nećeš ni ti uvijek mlada biti. - To je baš ono zlo; zato ću baš živjeti i uživati, dok sam mlada. - A da se ti udadeš, a ja da slučajno opet amo dođem - - - Njoj sinu na te riječi lice, kao malom djetetu. - Vidit ćemo se, sastat ćemo se... - A tvoj muž?... Tena se čudno osmjehnu i sleže ramenima. I tako su se rastali. Na rastanku zasjala joj suza, i na pragu ga još triput poljubila živo, vatreno, kao što nikada doslje, a onda ode čvrstim, naglim korakom ni ne okrenuv se više - - - Treći dan otkako je došao u Podravinu dobije Leon od Tene pismo, u kojem mu se tuži, da joj je sve tužno bez njega, da vene za njim, a njega da već možda grle druge ruke. Piše mu u narodnom stihu, tugaljivo i mekano, kako joj iz srca izvire narodna pjesma. Svoju tugu ne bi znala izreći bolje nego pjesmicom... Ej slavenska pojezijo, ej mekano srce slavensko! Tko bi dan danas još znao, da li ćeš zavladati svijetom, ili ćeš na sve vijeke samo maštati o svojoj veličini i ženijalnosti! Tako je mislio Leon, kada je pročitao pjesmicu kojom je Tena tužno, ali i preveć iskreno i preveć vatreno opisala svoju bol, želje i čeznje... III. Prvih dana iza odlaska Leonova zabavila se Tena razgledavanjem oprava i inoga odijela, što ga je za ovu godinu dana od Leona dobila; ona do sada nije pravo ni znala, što sve ima. Kada je sve pregledala i novac pobrojila, odlanulo joj, jer je svega bilo za godinu dana dosta. To joj je bila prva utjeha, prva naknada za Leonovim gubitkom. I otac njezin vratio se iz šume; odlaskom Leonovim prestala i njegova služba, a bila je to toli udobna služba, da si je Jerko Pavletić ljepše nije poželjeti mogao. Graha, kuruznoga brašna i slanine bilo u šumi dosta, a bilo je i vina, i rakije i duhana. Sada se uzeo Jerko obazirati po praznoj kući; ne klepeće šumsko zvono na ručak, ne iznašaju se iz gospodske sobe još pune zdjele masnih jela... Na Tenu on skoro i zaboravio, a sada ju pogledao nekud mrko, kao da mu je ona kriva što je prestalo ono dobro. Prvih je dana tumarao još u nekom polusnu; na dosadanji život nije mogao zaboraviti, a na novi nije još mogao naviknuti; povlačio se od gostione do gostione sve u nekoj nadi, da će mu onaj dobri život opet iznenada pasti u krilo. U gostionama bockali ga, gdje mu je "zet" i kako će mu sada biti bez "zeta"? A on samo snuždeno kimao glavom, da nikada više takova života, nigda više takova "zeta"... Za nekoliko dana prorajtao i zadnji novčić, te već uze vikati na Tenu, da mu dade novaca. U prvi kraj ona mu zbilja i davala ponešto, samo da se ga riješi, nu kada ju on pođe danomice napastovati, sustegnu ona ruku posvema. Sada Jerku ne preosta ino, nego smišljati kako bi došao do krajcare. Od ozbiljnoga posla kod njega već nije bilo ni govora; čovjek bez žene kao i bez kuće, zanemario i zalijenio se posvema. Uto mu susjed, češki doseljenik, ponudi sto forinti za livadu od pet rali. Jerko jedva dočeka i prodade ju. Ostalo mu još osam rali i kuća. Konje i marhu prodao je, čim mu je žena umrla. Dok je bio kod Leona u šumi, nije mario za zemlju, niti ju je orao, niti sijao, te zemljište počelo se sve većma zarašćivati. Poreza nije platio već tri godine, ni sada nije htio baš ni novčića uplatiti, te porezni dug rastao sve više i više. Dok je trajalo ovih sto forinata, nije ni izilazio iz gostione. Osim ono malo odjeće i obuće, što si je nabavio, sve je ostalo zapio. A kada mu nesta i zadnje krajcare, onda pođe i sam tražiti kupca, da prodade i ostalo zemljište; i našao je kupca i došao je k općini, da ga prodade, - ali mu ne dozvoliše prodaje, radi poreznoga duga. Dok je opstojala zadruga, nije bilo teško zemljište od 50-100 rali obraditi, nu otkako se zadruge raspadoše, te na pojedinca palo 15-30 rali, onda nasta propast: valjalo je za toliko zemljište plaćati porez i prirez, a jedinac čovjek nije kraj najbolje volje mogao ni polovicu toga zemljišta obraditi. Sve ostalo zemljište ostalo je pusto i neobrađeno; iz livada postajale šikare, na oranicama porasla bazga i kupina, što dulje te počela zemlja sve većma podivljavati, ali kraj svega toga, nije ništa rodila, valjalo za nju ipak porez plaćati. I tako nastade ona kriza, kojoj je posljedak bio hrpimični dolazak Čeha u Slavoniju. Jerkovo zemljište najprije došlo na dražbu, pa kada se nije moglo prodati, izdade ga općina u zakup, da se barem što duga zakupninom namiri. Sada Jerko presta biti gospodarom svoje zemlje; niti ju je mogao prodati, niti obrađivati. Onaj lijepi stan sa šljivikom, na kojem su i on i Tena odrasli, nije više bio njegov, on više nije smio ni šljive, ni kruške ubrati sa voćaka, koje su njegovi djedovi posadili i uzgojili... Tena je za sve to i znala i ne znala, nu nije marila, što da se ona za to brine, zar je to njezin posao? Ni žene se ne brinu za kuću, pa gdje bi ona, djevojka? To je samo njezina mati bila tako luda, pa zato je i otišla prije reda u grob!... Niti je otac mario za nju, niti ona za oca; otac ju je gledao kao da će joj reći: ja sam tebe othranio, sada hrani ti mene; a ona mu pogledom odvratila: ti si muška glava, ti se brini. I pogledav se tako, rastali bi se šuteć, i opet otišlo svako k sebi. Njoj je bilo dosadno, strašno dosadno. Donedavno ona je noć probdila, a dan u bezbrigi prospavala, a sada je moralo biti obratno. Nešto joj je manjkalo, nešto ju je gonilo od kuće, - ali kamo da pođe? To nije bila ona bol, koju je osjećala poslje vodnikova odlaska; ona bol tražila je samoću, ona je i bez njega živila i razgovarala se s njime, ali sada joj je bilo posve drugačije. Onda, kada si je živo predstavila vodnika i njegovu ljubav, prostrujala joj srcem blaga milina, te joj se oko orosilo i duši joj odlanulo; a sada, kada se sjeti časova u Leonovim sobama, stegne ju nekakva muka, koja se sve pomalo pretvara u srdžbu, pakost, te njoj umjesto da suze kanu, bukne u srcu, da bi sve oko sebe rastrgala. Onda je izgubila slasti nebeske, a sada slasti zemaljske. Desetak dana uzdržala je tu borbu, nu napokon se trgne i jednim mahom odluči da će zatomiti tu muku, kako bilo da bilo. "Kada sam mogla uz Leona zaboraviti na vodnika, zaboraviti ću i na Leona uz koga drugoga..." I ono njezino čuvstvo, da nigdje ne stoji napisano, da ona pripada samo jednomu jedinomu čovjeku, sada je istom uhvatilo čvrst korjen u njoj, to joj se čuvstvo pričinilo pravim spasom. Ali kuda, kamo? Neki mlađi trgovci i poslovođe, koji su imali ljubovce kao i Leon, počeli su pomalo odilaziti, jer se šumski posao koncem travnja dovršava; preko ljeta ostane po gdjekoji nadziratelj, a to su većinom ljudi oženjeni i stanuju malne svi u šumi. Morala bi čekati do listopada, kada iznovice šumski posao započme; tko zna, ona bi možda opet našla ljubovnika, kao što je Leon bio, ali kako će čekati tri do četiri mjeseca? Poludila bi za to vrijeme sama samcata!... Kuda bi dakle, koga li bi? Njoj neće biti teško naći ljubovnika, ta čitavo se selo za njom obazire, ona bi mogla, kojega bi htjela. Ali koga bi? Sirotan, koji i sam ništa nema, koji joj ne bi mogao niti što davati, niti što kupovati, što će joj takav! Na to uze prebirati sve oženjene ljude, - na momke se nije ni obazirala, jer oni još nisu gospodari u kući - pa kad ih je sve prebrojila, pronađe da bi Joza Matijević bio najzgodniji. Kuća mu je dosta imućna, a žena Ivka prilično ružna, jer se je usprkos oženio, samo da pokaže Teni da može i bez nje djevojku dobiti. "Zbilja!" pomisli u sebi, "a Đorđe, koji poludi za mnom, Đorđe, koji svake nedjelje dobije lijepu krajcaru, za guslanje?... - Ciganin je doduše, ali što zato, kada je lijep. I sam Leon zaviđao mu je ljepotu. Ciganin je, ali ima novaca... A ti će novci odsada biti moji, a Maruška, mala ciganka, neka puca od jada! Jest, tako će to biti - Joza i Đorđe! Joza će me hraniti, a Đorđe će mi novaca davati!" I pritom se nasmiješila, kao da se raduje, što se je domislila pravoj misli. Nehotice se pogledala u zrcalo, nehotice skinula maramu s vrata i razgalila pune toplinom odišuće grudi. I opet se nasmiješila samoj sebi; omamljiva vlastitom ljepotom, ogleda se sa svih strana kao da se je zaljubila u svoju rođenu ružičnu put... Dok je bila Leonova, nikada se ona nije tako zagledala u samu sebe. Ona je onda imala, što je htjela, pa se nije brinula, je li lijepa ili ne, a sada joj je bilo upravo nužno, da se umiri sa svojom vlastitom ljepotom, jer do nje nije ništa više imala. I promatrajući tako svoje bujno tijelo bila je posve zadovoljna i sretna, i sada je istom pojmila, zašto se momci za njom požudno ogledavaju, zašto je Leon toliko puta upiljio svoje oči u njezine čare, zašto je griskao i cjelivao njezin jedri vrat pohlepno i strastveno. To divno tijelo biti će sada Jozino i Đorđevo; Jozino, koga nije mogla pred dvije godine ni gledati, koji joj je bio nemio kao zelena voćka! Je li joj žao? Čemu da joj bude žao, kada poslije vodnika ionako nije nikoga više ljubila, ali u dubini duše mora si ona priznati, da joj se vatreni Đorđe većma dopada, negoli gospodski Leon. Razlika stališa, naobrazbe, način života među njom i Leonom, sve to više ju je odbijalo, negoli privlačilo k Leonu. Da ju sada Leon vidi u Jozinom i Đorđevom zagrljaju, što bi on rekao, bi li mu možda bilo žao? Ne bi, njega bi to samo neugodno dirnulo, baš kao kada bi vidio Canovin kip u zadimljenoj seljačkoj kuhinji. On ne bi žalio za njom, nego za onim, što je na njoj lijepoga, - a za čim ona da žali, ona, koja bolje razumije Đorđevu neobuzdanu vatru, Jozine prostačke riječi, negoli Leonovo obožavanje "lijepoga" na njenom tijelu? To čuvstvo "lijepoga" naleti katkad i njojzi u dušu, ali njezina duša već je bila podivljali busen cvijeta, iz kojega je više trnova, negoli cvjetića isklijalo. Pa i koja joj korist da čuva to divno tijelo? Tko bi ju razumio, zar bi se možda bolje udala, zar joj se ne bi rugali, da je valjda nitko neće? To bi joj gorje bilo, nego da je živa ukopana. Zazeblo ju u dnu srca na samu pomisao da je nitko ne bi htio. Sjetila se krmeljive Stane i onih očiju njezinih bez treptavica, a kažu, da je još pred pet-šest godina bila ljepota na glasu; sjetila se i Ruže Ljubićeve, kojoj su po čelu i nosu kraste kao dlan velike izrasle, te joj koža ostala kao da je na ognju opaljena, - a negda je bila ljubovca velikoga gospodina - pa onda ona Kaja Apićeva... protrnula je na pomisao, kako se sada svatko od njih odvraća, kako se svakomu gade, a negda se za njima čitavo selo otimalo!... Strašno, neugodno čuvstvo ju obuzelo, te joj čisto odlanulo, kada se je opet pogledala u zrcalo. Na taj pogled nestalo u jedan čas sve one ogavnosti, na taj pogled granuo u njenoj duši opet onaj bujni raskalašeni život, kao što je cijela njena prikaza bila... Da, ali ona zapovijed Božja veli, "ne poželi tuđega druga", a tko ga poželi, taj počini grijeh, - tako je učila, dok još nije ni razumjela smisla toj zapovjedi. To je bilo možebiti negda, dok je svijet još drugačiji bio, - ali dandanas, tko bi još i na taj grijeh pazio! Dandanas ne otima se više nitko za "svoga" i "svoju" iz puke ljubavi, dandanas nismo mi onako sretni kao ptice nebeske, koje se ne moraju brinuti za svakidanji život; pa kada se i sam čovjek, muškarac, bori na svaki mogući način, da ugrabi ženu lijepu, mladu, bogatu, onakovu kakovom će i najljepše i najbolje živjeti moći, zar da toga prava ne ima i sirota žena, koja ne ima baš ništa, doli svoje ljepote? Zar da ona ne smije oteti - makar i tuđe - a da uzdrži samu sebe? Jedna to čini ovako, druga onako, kakova se već prilika ovoj i onoj nadade: jedna se voli udati, jer ima nešto na sebi i u sebi, što ju sili i podmorava na to; druga voli krasti po tuđem gnijezdu i ognjištu, i opet samo zato što joj je narav nešto dala, što ju sili na to! Ivka se morala udati, jer tko bi mario za žensku sitnu, lica bez krvi kao kreč, snuždenog pogleda kraj svih onih dukata, što ih na prsima nosi... Da, Ivka se je morala udati, - ali ja sa ovim licem, sa ovim tijelom... Takove misli rojile se jadnoj Teni po srcu i glavi, i kao svatko u škripcu tako i ona držala da su njezine misli prave, da drugačije ne može biti, da joj samo u njima spas. Bez vjere, bez odgoja, pokvarena Tena, tako je grozno i ludo umovala. Na prvi dan Duhova igralo kolo pred gostionom; kolo bilo ogromno kao rijetko kada, jer je bilo dva dana svetka. Đorđe je guslao kao i obično i neprestance pogledao tamo preko kola u hrpu gledalaca, gdje je i Tena bila. Obučena kao nikada do sada, zažarenim licem, koje se je od časa do časa mijenjalo, jer se još nije mogla odlučiti, bi li skočila u kolo ili ne. Dok je bila Leonova, rijetko je kada zalazila u kolo, pa mu se nekako već odvikla. Napokon se odluči, približi se kolu i pričeka, dok Joza Matijević ne dođe do nje: a kada joj se on primakao, utisnu se ona u kolo i uhvati do njega. On se iznenadi, kao da mu je guja u njedra pala: otkako se je on oženio, nisu njih dvoje govorili, jer je njega peklo, što ga je prevarila i ostavila poradi vodnika. A sada najednom uhvatila ga ona oko struka. Bilo mu je, da joj skreše kakovu psovku ili pogrdu, ali sjaj njezine ljepote, veličanstvenost njezine prikaze zaguši mu riječ u ustima, te on samo nekom osvetnom srdžbom pogledao nijemo i postrance na nju. - Što si se ukočio kao lipov svetac? - šapne mu ona smijućke. On i opet ne znade, bi li ju gurnuo od sebe, da bi odletila tamo do gledalaca, ili bi kao mamen poskočio i zapjevao. I za cijeloga kola bockala ona njega, da ga je od muke znoj probijao, krv mu zujila u glavi i u peti, te on kao pijan, okretao se u kolu, ne znajući ide li sam ili ga kolo vuče. Samo gusle Đorđeve, koji se je namah k njima privukao, pištale mu nekud čudnovato u ušima, kao da mu se je i sluh i vid i sve oko njega skupa smiješalo. A kada je kolo stalo, onda tek ne znade, što da počme, bi li stao kod nje ili bi otišao a da je ni ne pogleda. - Baš sam se oznojila; daj mi rubac da se obrišem - reče mu ona kao da mu je sestra ili žena, te se sama maši za njegovim rupcem, štono je bio metnut pod prsluk na ramenu. - Kakav ti je to rubac? - A ti mi daj bolji! - Pa i dat ću ti ga... Uto dođe Đorđe i ponudi joj čašu piva; ona uze i ispi polak čaše, a drugu polovicu ponudi Jozi. Joza ju pogleda zbunjeno, pa nagnuv čašu, ispi ju do dna. Kao da je tom čašom ulio dušu njenu u se, on od tog trenutka posta njezin i on je ćutio na čaši dah njezina života, iz rupca mu mirisao znoj njezinog lica i vrata, po leđima ga kao oganj palio dodir njezine ruke. Kada se je kolo razilazilo šapne mu ona: - Kada ćemo se vidjeti? - Sutra... - A zar ne još danas? I oni su se vidjeli još isti dan, iste večeri. Sutradan nije više ona njega nudila vinom i pivom, nego on nju; a Đorđe, kao da nigda nije se dirnuo njezinoga tijela, drhtao o svakom njenom migu, o svakoj njenoj riječi, prateći ju posvuda i okom i skokom. Od toga dana obistinilo se ono, što je ona u svojoj duši osnovala. Joza i Đorđe mirno su dijelili njenu ljubav među se, jer je ona tako htjela; ona kao da je bila njihova sestra, koju su braća milovala i milošte joj donašala. U njima nije nikada ni bilo onoga čuvstva, koje je neodoljivom silom tražilo jedno biće lih za sebe: to čuvstvo je razvijeno kod naroda, koji su još na nekom stupnju divljaštva i onda opet na nekom stanovitom, višem stupnju kulture; onaj dio čovječanstva, što je između ta dva pola nije kadar razumjeti čar apsolutnog posjeda druge polovine ljudskoga spola. S jedne strane odmakao se je dobrano od onoga najnižega stepena ljudskog stanja, koje se dodira sa životom zvjeradi, s druge strane opet nije dostigao onu tankoćutnost, koja u braku vidi nešto uzvišenoga, a u lijepoj ženi alem, koji se ne može dosta načuvati. Jozina žena Ivka nije se mnogo protivila odnošaju svoga muža sa Tenom; taj odnošaj nije joj doduše bio po ćudi, ali to nije ništa novoga u selu bilo, jer je malone svaka žena imala svoju inoču. Bolje da se drži i s Tenom negoli s kakovom sto puta gorom. S druge strane znala je i to, da je Joza prvo nje zaprosio Tenu, a znala je i to, da se ne može s Tenom ni izdaleka sporediti što se tiče ljepote. Osim toga nosila je ona baš u taj čas nešto pod srcem, te je još ružnijom postala: u licu posinjela, usnice joj problijedile i nabrekle, oči i nos kao da su niže pale. Tena je bivala većinom kod Ivke, tamo je i jela i pila, a kući samo rijetko zalazila. Ona je bila pravi gazda u Jozinom domu, jer kako je ona htjela, onako je moralo biti. Ivka, akoprem teška, morala ju je dvoriti, morala ju pitati, što bi kuhala danas, a što sutra. Joza je posve zanemario ženu, on ju je zvao svakojakim ružnim imenima, te je Ivka morala upravo moliti Tenu, da ju brani od Joze, morala ju moliti, da sklone Jozu, da i njoj kupi rubac ili inu potrepštinu. - A sada će doći još i to dijete, a on se baš ništa ne brine! - uzdahnu Ivka. - A što ti je i palo na pamet, da zaneseš? Vidiš, kolika je to pokora! - podigne Tena ramena. - Ne bih ja, ali su mi kazali da bi poslje poroda mogla izrasti i okrupniti, ovako sam bila nekud uvijek sitna i mršava. - Tko zna, mogla bi još i više izmršaviti. - Ja se nadam, da neću. Tako mi je barem kazala ona doseljena Pemica preko puta. I ona je bila sitna kao ja, a vidi kakova je sada, a već ih je devetero rodila. - Jao meni! - prekriži se Tena, smijući se. - Kaže, da kod njih tamo u Pemskoj nema žene koja ne rodi barem šestero-sedmero, a kod nas je već kazan Božja kada četvrto zanese. - A da što bi drugoga bilo već kazan Božja! - To sam joj i ja kazala; rekoh da zato i moraju bježati od svog roda pa se seliti k nama, ali ona veli, da je za nas veća sramota, što nismo kadri ni svoje zemlje obraditi, a najviše radi toga, što ne imamo djece. - Znaš, jedno ili dvoje, ne bih baš marila, samo da nije toga poroda! Pa kada ga već rodiš, da bar brže raste; nego pati se pet-šest godina s jednim, pa onda s drugim, pa s trećim, a uto eto ti i starosti za leđima, pa u što ti onda život?... - Ali zato će njoj pod staru glavu biti lakše - veli ona Pemica. - Hoće, da! Baš danas mare djeca za roditelje! Znadem sama po sebi... Čini mi se, da mi je baš Beranek jedanput kazao: lakše je materi desetero djece othraniti, negoli svoj toj djeci, kada odrastu, jednu jedinu mater uzdržavati. Dok je dobro, dotle štuju djeca roditelje, a roditelji djecu, a nastane li zlo, onda širom svako sebi! Pripovijedao mi Leon, da ni kod njih tamo žene ne rađaju puno djece: najviše dvoje, troje, a to zato, jer računaju da je bolje imati samo dvoje, pa da imaju od šta živiti, negoli imati sedmero, osmero, pa svi skupa prosjaci. Kod njih, kaže, da ni ne ima sirotinje: koliko ih umre, toliko ih se rodi, pa uvijek ostaje na djeci, što su im očevi i djedovi stekli. - Kao što su Ivka i Tena, tako su Joza i Đorđe dobro živili, - samo da nije bilo Maruške! Ona je bila onaj trn, koji se je zabadao u život Đorđev i Tenin. Tek da je se Đorđe natuče, te u misli, da će mu sada bar mjesec dana dati mira, eto ti nje za pol sata za njime i Tenom, te pođe trgati i po sebi i po plotu, neprestance naričući, da bi čovjek pomislio: sasjekoše ju na komade. - Nije joj ni bilo zamjeriti: ovamo je volila Đorđa, a onamo on što god zasluži, bilo na guslama, bilo na koritima, sve odnese Teni, te bi ona, da joj nije bilo rodbine, mogla i od glada umrijeti. U bogata posavska sela naselili se cigani već odavna: jedni su kovači, drugi koritari, a rijetko da se je koji i pluga latio. Ta svoj zanat tjeraju oni samo naoko, uistinu su pako pravi nesretnici. Da je to tako, slijedi već iz toga, da se naseljuju samo u najbogatije predjele, a gdje je sirotinja, tu ih nema. Inače su pasmina obdarena prirodnom filozofijom kao rijetko još koji narod: nitko od njih nikakve koristi nema, a oni ipak živu; nitko ih nije vidio, da se ubiše teškim poslom, a oni se ipak lakše proturaju kroz život, nego mnogi gazda, koji ima trideset rali zemlje. U neku ruku slični su oni ljudima a la Leon Jungmann: i jedne i druge uzdržaje tuđa zemlja, za koju oni ne mare, za koju oni ne rade, već su samo dotle u njoj dok im račun podnaša. Slavonija je slična prezreloj voćki, koja je pala sa stabla, pa ju sada grizu i ose i pčele i muhe, sve samo zato jer je Slavonac lijen bio da uzbere svoju voćku. Pa zar da ga tko zato požali, da tuđinac u toj zemlji od suviška živi i opstoji, a on nije kadar sa onim što su mu djedovi namrli?... Slavonski cigani ostali su vjerni svojim običajima, do najmanje malenkosti; rijetko da koji okrene sa staze otaca. Među tima rijetkima bio je Đorđe, koji se je u svakom obziru odmakao od ciganluka, i u nošnji, i u govoru, i u ostalom životu; dapače nije ni garav bio kao ostali cigani, te su mu se znali nasmijati da mu otac nije ciganin bio. Sa ostalim momcima slagao se Đorđe dobro, jer je još od mladosti zalazio u njihovo društvo, a kada su odrasli, zavolili su ga, što im je guslao. Jedino, kada bi se zavadili, onda bi mu nabacili da je ciganin. Za Đorđa nije bilo veće uvrijede. Ali zato ga opet cigani nisu volili; bio im je bezvjerac, renegat, i da nije bio onakav lijep, snažan, i u svačemu spretan, zlo bi prošao kod rodbine. Sada, otkako je zavolio Tenu, još su većma na njega navalili. Nije prošla nijedna mlada nedelja a da nisu ciganke oko njega bajale i oko Tenine kuće vračale, ne bi li ih ikako zamrazili i razdvojili; ali uzalud, ljubav je bila jača, Tena je bila ljepša od Maruške. Na Stjepanski sajam dobio Đorđe preko dvadeset forinta za korita, i sav taj novac potroši na Tenu. Kada su cigani za to saznali, planuše kao guje, te ih čitava četa i muških i ženskih nahrupi pred Tenin prozor, urličući kao vuci: - Kuga, beštija, frajmadla!... I dok su oni tako vikali i prijetili se šakama, stajala Tena na prozoru, pa im sve usprkos redom pokazivala, što joj je Đorđe na sajmu nakupovao. - I ovo je od Đorđa! - podiže ona par visokih, mekanih cipelica. - Moje Đorđe, moje bijelo grožđe! - zareva Maruška. - Da te kolera pojela! - zaurlaše ostali cigani u jedan glas. - I ovo je od Đorđa! - pokaza Tena crljeni rubac. - I to od Đorđe - moje zlatno grožđe! - kukala Maruška. - Da ti vile kosu počupale! - urlali cigani. - I ovo je od Đorđa! - pokaza Tena dražestan zobunčić. - I to od Đorđe - moje slatko grožđe! - zaplače Maruška, čupajući kosu s glave. - Da ti kuga oči iskopala!... Pa kada su se do volje navikali i napsovali - i "slavonski" i ciganski - okrenuše se cigani naglo, kao na zapovijed, te prijeteći se šakama i okrećući se sada jedno, sada drugo za Tenom, pođoše otkle su i došli; a kada zakrenuše u drugu ulicu, te ne uzmogoše više, da se prijete i dovikuju Teni, navališe jedni na druge, te sa nemoćne srdžbe i muke potukoše se međusobno, samo da iskale žuč. Što god cigani naumili, sve osta uzalud: Đorđe osta Đorđe. Jednoga takvog burnog dana zapitat će stara ciganka Marušku: - A što mu ne rodiš sina? - A rodi mu ga ti, kada ga ne imam! I nato njih dvije uzeše šaptati, a šaptale su dugo i dugo, a posljedica toga šaptanja bila je, da od toga dana nisu ni cigani, ni Maruška više vikali na Đorđa... Nekoliko mjeseci iza toga, znalo se među ciganima, da je Maruška zanosila, prvi puta nakon petgodišnjega braka. Od toga dana ne samo da ona nije dirala u Tenu i Đorđa, nego se ona sprijateljila sa Tenom kano i Ivka. Tena nije bila ni zlobna ni oštroumna, a da bi joj to nenadano prijateljstvo cigankino iole zazorno bilo. Ona je žene smatrala kao i muškarce, svi su se klanjali njenoj ljepoti. Nemarišna mekoputnost, to je bila jezgra njezina značaja; oštrijeg, izrazitijega poteza nije bilo u njezinoj duši. Da ciganka nešto drugo misli, a drugo radi, nije joj ni u snu dolazilo na pamet. IV. Tako došla i zima, a za zimom i proljeće. Tena se još uvijek držala Joze i Đorđa, nu govorilo se po selu, da su ju zimus katkad vidjeli i po gostioničkim sobicama. Ona se doduše branila, ali s druge strane opet kolala među šumskim trgovcima riječ: "da nije ništa na njoj, lijep ali mrtav kip..." Ivka je rodila nekako o pokladama, a dijete slabašno kao i ona umrlo nakon mjesec dana. Jozina ljubav naprama Teni kao da je za to vrijeme popustila; roditeljska dužnost, kojoj se ni on oteti nije mogao, pomutila je za čas ono čuvstvo, što ga je vuklo k Teni. Ono što je njega s njome vezalo, nije bila prava ljubav, nego putena pohlepa za onim lijepim tijelom, ono sebično čuvstvo, da to tijelo njemu pripada, ono sveđerno podgrijavanje strasti s njene strane. Za prvu ljubav nije on nikada ni znao; njegova narav bila je preveć mlitava, a da bi mogla poroditi ono velebno čuvstvo, koje podrma cijelim ljudskim životom. Ljubav i ljubakanje - daleke su si sestre, nu više puta nisu si ni u rodu... Maruška se nadala porodu o Đurđevu; bude li sin, biti će Đorđe... Ciganinu zasjao svijet drugim svjetlom, kada je prvi puta čuo, da će imati dijete, koje će se zvati kao i on, jer ciganin voli svoje čedo više nego išto na svijetu. Ta je ljubav za djecu tim veća, na što nižem stupnju kulture čovjek stoji; slična je donekle ljubavi zvjeradi za svoje mlade. Ta ljubav dolazi odatle, što s njome nije pomiješana briga: otkuda će se smoći trošak za odgoj djeteta, što će biti od njega, hoće li biti valjano ili ne, hoće li biti zdravo, ili će umrijeti u najljepšoj dobi? Tih pitanja ne ima kod zvjeradi, ne ima ni kod cigana: njihova ljubav ne pomućuje neizvjesnost sutrašnjega dana. Kao po cijeloj slavonskoj okolici, tako zalazili cigani i u Bosnu, nešto u prevaru, nešto u trgovinu. Ona Maruškina stara susjeda otišla je već pred osam dana u Bosnu; prodavala je vretena, bacala karte i vračala. Jednoga dana povrati se ona odande i eto je ravno k Maruški. - Donijela sam - reče joj tajinstveno. - Lijepo kao za caricu, umotala sam dobro, da ne ishlapi; bilo je čitav jedan dan na Ljubi Bogdanovoj, - tamo su svi obolili: i Bogdanovi, i Vosilkovići i Jovanovići. Jedna Bogdanova je i umrla... Idem odmah, da joj dadem, da se obuče, pa onda što Bog dade i Mati Božja... I obe ciganke uzeše fanatički lamati rukama, kao da prose milost Božju... - Evo ti zlatna moja, golubice moja, Maruška ti kupila, u svoj Bosnoj ne ima takove marame, ne ima takovog zobunčića, obuci ga, golubice moja, da te vidi ciganka stara pa makar na odmah tu umrla - govorila je Teni ciganka. A Tena se nekud nedužno-glupo smiješila i obukla stvari na se; a stara ciganka nije se mogla nahvaliti, kako joj lijepo stoji: bila je lijepa kao paunica, bila je ljepša od sunca i mjeseca!... A Teni opojenoj svojom ljepotom, otupljeloj za svako dublje čuvstvo, nije ni na um palo da promisli čemu li Maruška njoj kupuje te lijepe darove, čemu li joj stara ciganka laska, gdjeno bi ju morale otrovom napajati. Sutradan potuži se Tena Ivki, da ju boli glava, i da joj se čini kao da će dobiti groznicu. Drugi i treći dan bilo joj mučno i zbilja dobila groznicu, te koliko se i otimala, nije se mogla oteti postelji. Četvrti dan pokazaše joj se po licu i čelu crljene, okrugle piknje. Peti dan već nije bilo dvojbe, da je dobila kozice. Zgrozila se, upropastila se, kada je prvi puta čula tu riječ. To divno lice izrovat će kozice, izrovati na sve vijeke! Od najljepše postat će najgrđa; kao što su dosada upirali u nju oči radi ljepote, tako će sada pokazivati na nju radi grdobe. Hoće li ju i ovakovu još voliti Joza i Đorđe, hoće li ju ovakovu nagrđenu itko htjeti oženiti? Zar će morati raditi i služiti a da preživi?... Proplakala je kao nikada, otkako se je rodila; uzela zrcalo i gledala se cio dan, da se još jednom nagleđe svoje rođene ljepote. Da barem može tu sliku zaustaviti u zrcalu, da može onima, koji joj se budu rugali, pokazati, kakova je negda bila. Do sada rastala se je s majkom na grobu, rastala se sa dragim, kada je polazio u boj, a sada se rastajala samom sobom. Poslje desetak dana, kada ozdravi, ona će doduše biti živa, ali to neće više biti ona divna, nego nekakova posve druga, njoj sada još nepoznata Tena. Ona će samoj sebi biti tuđa, ona će se istom morati upoznati sa svojim novim licem, morat će pomiriti se sama sobom, obiknuti na samu sebe. To će biti početak nekog novog, ali ružnog i teškog života... Šesti dan već nije mogla iz postelje, nije dapače mogla ni gledati. Ivka ju je posluživala, a Maruška nije više k njoj ni dolazila. Samo stara ciganka došla jedanput i čim ju je ugledala, odmah je otišla. - Osvetili smo se! - napol zapjevala, napol zaplakala stara ciganka pred Maruškom. - Nema je više, što je bilo - bilo, ni krepati ciganin je neće više pogledati! Đorđe je radio u šumi, te se je obično subotom kući vraćao. On o svemu tomu nije ništa znao, te se nemalo začudio, kada je Maruška pred njega klekla i molila ga, da za Boga ne ide k Teni, jer bi mogao i on dobiti kozice a naposljetku i umrijeti, - pa tko će se onda brinuti za maloga Đorđa? A mali Đorđe evo ga - danas-sutra... Đorđu bilo sve to nekako smiješno i ludo kao da sanja, te se otputi k Jozi, da čuje što je to sa njihovom Tenom, sa njihovim "zumbul-cvijećem". Joza mu potvrdi, da je sve onako, kako je i kod kuće čuo, i još nadoda, da je ni on nije vidio, otkako je obolila, i da je Tena sama poručila po Ivki, da ne dolaze k njoj dok ne ozdravi. Kada su se zbilja uvjerili da cijele nedelje nijedan nije kod Tene bio, rastadoše se obojica mučeć, obojica sa tajnom odlukom da će što prije k Teni poći, tobože da ona sama vidi koji za nju više mari. Međutim bolest Tenina sve to gore. Sjedeć cio dan sama samcata kao kip na postelji, cvilila je od duševne i tjelesne boli. Svatko se bojao strašne bolesti, pa osim Ivke malo tko dolazio, da joj prigleđe. Svaki dan, kad god je Ivka došla, pitala ju Tena, je li još tko u selu obolio? Bilo bi joj lakše, da je još koju djevojku snašla ta nesreća, nu osim nje nitko nije obolio, u cijeloj okolici nije bilo kozica, samo tamo preko Save u Bosni, govorilo se, da je ta pošast harala. - Bože moj, Bože moj! što sam ti skrivila, da si baš mene tako kaznio? - naricala Tena. - Jedni kažu, da si obolila, što si se miješala s ciganima, a drugi opet, da te je Bog kaznio, jer da si ohola bila na svoju ljepotu - odvraćala joj Ivka, koja ju je polak žalila, ali i polak se radovala nesreći svoje inoče. - Ma gdje bi dragomu Bogu bila kriva, što sam ja lijepa? Ta on me je stvorio takovu... - cvilila je Tena. - Bog dao, Bog uzeo. - Jao, jao! Samo da ne budem jako izrovana! Jesi li pitala po selu, što bih radila, da isperem rupice, da ne budu velike? - Pitam svakoga, ali mi nitko ne zna kazati; samo mi jedni vele, da se umivaš u mlijeku, čim kraste opadu. - A kakova sam sada? Jesam li jako ružna? - pitala je Tena, jer već nekoliko dana nije ništa vidjela. - A što ti znadem reći? Znaš, kakovo je čeljade kada mu se licem ospe krasta do kraste. - A što vele, hoće li mi i kosa ispasti? - Kažu, da hoće tamo, gdje bude krasta. - Reci mi pravo, hoću li biti kao Ruža Ljubićeva? - A tko bi to sada još znao? - Jao, jao, baš mi nikakve nade! Ao moje milo mirisavo tijelo... Dok je Tena još zdrava bila, dala joj je Ivka svoj niz dukata, da ih nosi o vratu. U selu je takav običaj, da mlade žene, kojima više nije korist kititi se, daju svoje dukate siromašnijim djevojkama, koje ih ne imaju, samo da budu viđenije. Teni doduše nije bilo do tih dukata da bude viđenija, al bi ipak bila sramota da ih ne ima na vratu. Otkako je obolila, uplašila se Ivka za svoje dukate, te sada odluči da ih uzme natrag. Našla ih je u škrinji, povezane u papiru. Sva vesela, da je opet došla do svoga, odnese ih kući i razveza ih u krilu. Kada ih je pogledala, učiniše joj se jedni tamniji a drugi svjetliji, zato uzme krpu, da ih obriše i osvjetla; nu sada istom spazi, da oni tamniji nisu pravi dukati, nego lažni, truljarski, kako ih na selu zovu. Pet pravih a pet lažnih! Prevarila ju Tena, prorajtala pet pravih, pa ih nadomjestila sa truljarskima! Ivki bilo da proplače; ali nešto, što ju je za cijele bolesti Tenine bodrilo, što joj je davalo snage da ju je u onoj strašnoj bolesti još išla dvoriti, te nada u nekakovu bolju budućnost olakšala joj bol, pa mirne duše pregorjela onih pet dukata. Sada samo nije znala, bi li Jozi rekla štogod o tom ili ne bi, jer još nije mogla znati, što se u njegovom srcu kuha: hoće li on i nadalje ludovati za Tenom, ili će mu se zanavijek ogaditi, kada ju prvi puta ugleda. Da znade, da će se ovo drugo dogoditi, ona bi mu kazala za te dukate; ako li se pako on ne promijeni, već ostane, koji je i bio, onda bolje, da mu ni ne spominje ništa, jer kakav je, mogao bi je se još i natući radi toga, što je uzela dukate od Tene. Dok je ona tako smućena premišljala ovo i ono, dođe Joza još smućeniji, nego li je ona bila. Obično je on rogoborio, kada je došao, prigovarao Ivki ovo i ono, prkonjio se kao čeljade, komu se valja pokoravati - a ovamo ništa na njemu nije bilo, što bi tu njegovu želju i izvana potkrijepljivalo, ali danas je nekud tih i šutljiv bio. Ivka je sjedila do prozora i vezla, a on sjeo kraj peći i svlačio mokre opanke; kradomice pogledao on nju, i kradomice pogledala ona njega, kao da jedno od drugoga ispipava, što misli. On je taj čas bio kod Tene i vidio ju sa dvorišnog prozora. - Očuvaj nas Bože! To su bile jedine riječi, koje je mogao da izlane, kada je vidio Tenu, gdje sjedi pognuta na postelji. Veći dio lica joj bio u jednoj jeditoj mrkoj kori, samo ispod očiju i oko usta bijelila se ljudska koža. Bila je slična kornjači. Zar je to ona, Tena? Jozi se preokrenula utroba; sva njegova tjelesna i duševna snaga klonula na taj pogled; to je bilo razočaranje, kao kada misliš skočiti u toplu vodu, a ti skočiš u mrzlu kao led. On je u taj čas ostao ukočen, snebiven, bez ikoje misli; a kada je došao k sebi, onda se mrtvo okrenu i ode natrag. Sve do kuće nije došao pravo k sebi. - - Za nedelju dana ozdravit će ti Tena - progovori Ivka, da napokon vidi, što li mu je. Joza ju samo pogleda čudnim, tupim pogledom, pa zaljuljav glavom udari se lijevom rukom triput u prsa. Sada je Ivka znala da je vidio Tenu. - Sirota, baš da je ružna... - Očuvaj nas Bože! - odgovori on jedva čujnim glasom. U Ivki zaigrala duša. Izvadi dukate i pokaza ih Jozi. - Vidi ih! Joza pogleda lažne dukate i još se većma smrče. - Ja joj nisam ni riječi progovorila, prosto joj bilo. Sirota, dosta je nastradala!... Joza pogleda u Ivku, i kako mu je pred očima još uvijek lebdio onaj ružni lik Tenin, pričini mu se Ivka kao anđeo. A ona se je pod zadnje vrijeme zbilja poljepšala; nakon poroda ispunila se i izrasla, lice dobilo nešto življu i svjetliju boju, te se pri težjem poslu počela već malo rumenjivati. Joza ju gledao postrance, kao da će reći: ma, ženo, jesi li ti to? U njegovoj duši se u taj čas nešto preokrenu, njegova žena prikaza mu se u nekoj milini, kakove on još oćutio nije. U to banu Đorđe. Maruška je rodila sina, pa lukava ciganka, znajući kakova je Tena u taj čas, posla Đorđa k njoj, da joj on glavom javi tu radosnu vijest. Kada je Đorđe ugledao Tenu, pobježe kao i Joza. Ona radost, ona slava u njegovu srcu, što je dobio sina, nije se mogla složiti sa strašnim Teninim licem. Ta slava i taj Tenin lik potamniše, uništiše jednim mahom onu bivšu Tenu. Da Tena nije oboljela, onda bi se u Đorđevu srcu pobile dvije ljubavi, i tko bi znao, koja bi na posljetku nadvladala. Da Maruška nije u taj čas rodila sina, onda bi se u Đorđevu srcu, ugledav svoj ideal onakav nakažen, pojavilo ono tiho sažalenje, ona bolna pjesnička ljubav, koja bi sve polako ali sigurno izumirala. Ali ovako nasta u onaj čas u Đorđevu srcu pusta praznina, a već drugi čas ispuni se ta praznina ljubavlju za svoje prvo čedo. - Što je, Đorđe? - upita ga Ivka. - Sina sam dobio! Debeo ko kukinja, lijep kao sunce, govorit već znade, samo ne znam, što govori!... - usplahirio se Đorđe, koji u časovima uzbuđenja nije mogao zatajiti halabučne ciganske naravi. - Sisati traži, eto što govori! - poduči ga Ivka. - Sada ćeš imati dva zumbul-cvijeta: sina i Tenu! - kimnu Joza. - Šuti, ne govori! Vidio sam ju... - zalama Đorđe rukama i zakreta očima. - Evo ti, pa daruj sina dukatima, to mu inoča šalje... - naruga se Ivka i položi pred Đorđa onih lažnih pet dukata. Ciganin je odmah upoznao truljarsko zlato. Nato on opet smiješno-zdvojno zalama rukama i cijelim tijelom. - Da vam Bog dao svima sreću... Moje malo Đorđe, moje slatko grožđe! - zapjeva ciganin i požuri se van. - Hoćeš, da mu budem kumom? - povika za njim Joza u pol šale. - Ne možeš, nisi ciganske vjere - odgovori Đorđe ozbiljno i ode kući bezobzirce. Udario je prekim putem, samo da ne mora poći pokraj Tene. Njegov mali Đorđe, Tena, lažni dukati, sve mu se to miješalo po glavi, te je prebacivao pete, kao da bježi iz krađe. "Prevarila... truljarski dukati... one prave skupa smo zapili..." Smijao se ciganin u sebi, smijao se lažnim dukatima, a nije jadan znao, da je i njegov mali Đorđe lažan, da nije on otac malomu Đorđu. Prevari Maruška i Tenu i njega. Je li grijeh, što je ona njega ljubila svom silom duše, a on ljubio drugu? Je li grijeh što ga je odvraćala od Tene, a nije mogla da ga drugačije odvrati, nego s djetetom ispod svoga srca? Je li grijeh, što se je na čas drugomu čovjeku podala, da zanese, kada s Đorđem nije zanijeti mogla? Je li grijeh, što je počinila nevjeru, da privede opet u naručaj nevjernoga muža? Je li to zbilja grijeh?! Maruška, ciganka, mislila je, da nije prevelik... Bila Maruškina lukavost grijeh ili ne, ona je svojim grijehom postigla svoju dobru svrhu, a njeno dijete, kao i mnoga druga djeca, nije imalo na čelu žiga: Đorđe mlađi, l a ž n i. Tako je pak umovala ona stara ciganka... Kao što je Jerkova kuća propala, tako ih je propalo i mnogo drugih. Već godinu dana nuđao je porezni ured nekoliko stotina jutara i koji dvadesetak kuća na prodaju, a to sve radi nagomilanoga poreznoga duga. Akoprem je cijena bila niska, ipak osta mnogo zemljišta neprodano; među neprodanima osta i Jerkova kuća; tu kuću i zemljište od osam rali nudio je porezni ured za 200 forinta, ali se ne nađe kupac. U taj čas nagrnuše Česi i pokupovaše sve do zadnjega rala zemlje. Jednoga dana dođe u porezni ured desetak doseljenih Čeha i upitaše se za zemljište i kuće, koje su bile na prodaju. Vođa tih doseljenika bio mlad čovjek sa vojničkom kapom a bez desne ruke; govorio je hrvatski i bio tumačem ostalima. Porezni činovnik uze im nabrajati kućne brojeve i cijenu uz koju se prodaju. Među inima spomenu i kuću Jerka Pavletića. - Jerko Pavletić, kbr. 40? - upita tumač Čeh. - Da, kbr. 40. Odakle vi to znate? - Bio sam prije okupacije tamo. Bi li mogao ja to zemljište odmah kupiti? - Odmah, samo položite 200 forinta. Sav radostan krene tamo prema Savi, istim putem, kojim je pred tri godine polazio u boj. Onda je išao u smrt, a našao je svoju ljubav, našao najljepše dane svoga života, a sada ide, da počme nov život živiti. Što li ga, mili Bogo, tamo čeka...? Ona draga kuća, u kojoj ju je prvi puta ugledao, sada je njegova, al čija li je ona? Hoće li ga htjeti sada samo pogledati ovakovoga bez desne ruke? Da je znao, da će ona draga kuća biti igda njegova, on bi joj se javio, ali ovako, kad sam nije mogao pisati, čemu da joj po drugima obznanjuje da je izgubio ruku, čemu da joj se javlja, jer šta će njoj ljepoti nad ljepote kljasti ubogac? Ali sada kada je onako nenadano postao vlasnikom one kuće, zasjala mu tiha, daleka nada, da će i nju tamo naći. I našao ju je. Zadrhtao je kao šiba, kada ju je izdaleka opazio na prozoru, nagnutu nad vezivom. Ona ga je dakle čekala, dvije duge godine čekala, dvije ga godine ljubila bez glasa, bez nade! Što li će sada reći, kada ga vidi ovakovog kljastog, možda će joj se zgaditi, možda će pobjeći pred njime. On se pred tom pomišlju zaustavio, ukočio, ne znajuć, bi li pošao naprijed, ili bi se vratio natrag. Nu noge ga poniješe naprijed. Ona je još uvijek sjedila nagnuta nad vezivom, te nije ni opazila, da je on ušao u dvorište. Uto on stupi u sobu; ona se prene, ugledavši nepoznata čovjeka, sa visećim praznim rukavom, dosta loše obučena, s puta umorna i neoprana, s plavom tvrdom bradom, te pomisli, da je prosjak. - Hajde! Otkle si i došao? Ne imam ni sama ništa. - Tako je glasio njezin pozdrav. On sve do toga časa, kad ona nije progovorila nije pravo znao, je li to Tena ili nije; istom sada ju upozna, i kud je smućen bio još se većma smuti... On je gledao dvije Tene pred sobom; jednu lijepu, onakovu, kakovu je pred dvije godine ljubio i jednu ružnu. Lik one lijepe bio je u njegovoj duši, a lik one druge stajao pred njime. Onaj u duši bio je jači i silniji, a ovaj drugi - ružni - kao da ga gleda u snu. Tako bilo prvi časak, nu što dalje, to se onaj duševni lik počeo sve većma mutiti, kao poblijedjela slika, dočim je ovaj drugi sve jasniji, sve krepčiji pred njegovima očima bivao. A što dalje, a to onoga krasnoga lika poče sve većma nestajati, dok napokon posve ne isčeznu, a pred njime se stvori Tena onakova, kakova je uistinu bila. Nad njenom glavom lebdilo kao fatamorgana ono negdašnje divno lice, koje ga je blagoslivalo, kada je u boj polazio... U taj čas poče i pred njezinima očima titrati slika vodnika Beraneka. Kao kada se probudiš od sna, te se mišlju pođeš hvatati za javu, tako prelazila njena misao sa negdašnjega dragoga, negda lijepo obrijana, u onom tijesnom vojničkom odijelu, na toga čovjeka, što je pred njom poput prosjaka stajao. Ponajprije ju prostruja nekakovo slatko sjećanje, zatim nekakova neizvjesna praznina, onda opet onaj njegov pogled, one oči, koje u tili čas premostiše onu neizvjesnost i spojiše negdašnju vodnikovu prikazu sa onom, što je pred njom stajala. Poput krvi, što joj je sunula u obraze, tako joj se prikaza u tom času sav njezin život otkako se rastadoše pa sve do danas. A kakav je to život bio? Znade li on za taj njezin život? Je li on možda došao, da ju pozove na račun, da ju pita, gdje je ono blago, što je bilo njegovo i ničije više?... Ali to pitanje brzo isčeznu, a pred njenom dušom izgubiše se, propadoše te dvije godine kao da ih nije ni bilo, a samo osta zadnja točka, onaj trenutak, kada se zadnji put pod Brčkom ugledaše... Njoj je bilo, da onaj čas i sada još traje, a sve ono, što je bilo između toga časa pa do danas, da je laž, da je isprazan san... Čuvstvo onoga časa razlilo se po njoj, te poplavilo, izbrisalo sve ono, što se je kašnje dogodilo; to čuvstvo bilo je tako silno i u nje i u njega, da su, baciv se jedno drugomu u zagrljaj, na štropot prozora trgli se i pomislili, da to grmi top kod Brčke... Govoriti nisu mogli; mjesto jezika govorile su oči, a te oči vidjele su njezino izrovano, tamno-crveno lice, koje je počelo prelaziti u bjelinu bez sjaja i izraza; te oči vidjele su viseći rukav, koji se je tresao, podrhtavao, kao da nešto tajnovitoga u njemu živi, nešto, što bi ju rado ogrlilo, pomilovalo, ali taj zagrljaj se zaustavio, ukočio, a mjesto njega rukav samo bolno zatreperio... To su vidjele njihove oči, a što su vidjele nije bilo lijepo; ali dok je to došlo do srca, pretvorilo se u ono anđeosko milosrđe, iz kojega se rodio biser, - suza na njihovim očima, suza, iz koje je prosijevala sjajna traka ljepše budućnosti, budućnosti, koja će kuću Jerka Pavletića iznova podići, zapustjela polja iznova pomladiti, novomu pokoljenju ljepši put utrti... Zagreb, 1894. Kategorija:Josip Kozarac Kategorija:Proza